


My Reason

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bullying, Character Death, Everybody Dies, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Butters is ready to jump but he keeps seeing people coming before him. He hears their woes until their is no one left.Based Off My R by Hatsune Miku, but mostly based on the English verson by rachie





	My Reason

Today was the day, I am going to end my life, and no one will stop me. All the pain have will finally be gone. I slowly opened the door to the rooftop of the school, I was about to take my shoes off. To see a boy with hazel eyes who stared to me. He was already standing on the edge of the rooftop about to jump. In my own surpise I spoke to him.

"Hey don't do it please."

His hazel eyes grow large and his red messy hair blow in the wind. He turned to me with silence and I just stared back. Why would I care if jumped, honestly I was more pissed then worried. I just missed my opportunity to do what I was planning to do from the start. In the moment he spoke me is woes with a weak chuckle.

"You must have heared it all before. I thought he was the one but he told me he was done with me."

_"I am done with you. I havd found someone more interesting then **YOU** " He spoke, his voice was in disinterested. He placed his arms around a female girl, with long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. They both left the hazel eyed boy in tears. _

"For God's sake! That was your reason that you got here before me! Are you upset because you didn't get what you wanted. Least didn't get robbed of everything."

The redhead gave me a weak smiled and told me was grateful that I listened to his troubles. I lost my chance and I have to go tomorrow. 

 

The next day I was at the rooftop about to take my shoes off. I saw a boy with blond hair was at the edge of the rooftop. He had the saddest brown eyes. He was about to jump but I plead him to stop. The blond who was bit shorter then most boys I know. He gave me his woes.

"You must have heard it all before, everyone ignores me and steals, I don't belong here anymore."

_The blonde boy was ignored by his classmates. No liked him and didn't bother to waste their time with him. People would steal his books and ruin them. Write names on his lockers calling horrible words. He felt lonely and lost._

"For God's sake! That was your reason that you got here before me! Are you upset because you didn't get what you wanted. Least didn't get robbed of everything."

I spoked the same words that I told the hazel eyed boy. I felt like my time was being wasted by people like him. The blond smiled weakly and told me was hungry before he left.

 

For the next few days I met people at the rooftop, listen to each of their tales. Making them disappear from my sight. Listening I felt like no would stop me from jumping. It bother me a bit but still I was going to do what I wanted to do. It would be nice to let out all my pain to someone.

 

I saw a boy with a blue hoodie, looked like he had the same pains as me. He was at the edge of the rooftop. His blue eyes were hurt and his black hair was messy. He weakly laugh at me before he told me he woes.

"I wanted to stop all the scars I have. Instead of going home I am up here."

He gave me a sicken smile of pain. I realized that I couldn't stop him. I would I care about him but he was wasting my time. I pleaded for him to stop. I had tears in ny eyes as I slowly reach out for him.

"Please don't do it"

Was it his pitiful expressions, was it how he stood at the egde willingly. I didn't know but I just didn't want him to take his life. He slowly stared me then was about to disappear but before he could, he told me a few words.

"I guess today isn't my day."

The next day one was there and I was finally alone, I slowly take off my shoes. I take off my blue hoodie. I stood at the edge with my blond hair flowing in the wind. My hazel eyes teard up and I gave out a weak smile. I was finally was free as I sore into the sky in peace.

 

_**Today young Leopolds Scotch was found died at the local high school. More reports later at in few moments**._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my little story. If you ever plan on ending your life please call these numbers. 
> 
> Argentina: +5402234930430
> 
> Australia: 131114
> 
> Austria: 017133374
> 
> Belgium: 106
> 
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05
> 
> Botswana: 3911270
> 
> Brazil: 212339191
> 
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)
> 
> Croatia: 014833888
> 
> Denmark: +4570201201
> 
> Egypt: 7621602
> 
> Estonia: 3726558088; in Russian 3726555688
> 
> Finland: 010 195 202
> 
> France: 0145394000
> 
> Germany: 08001810771
> 
> Holland: 09000767
> 
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000
> 
> Hungary: 116123
> 
> India: 8888817666
> 
> Ireland: +4408457909090
> 
> Italy: 800860022
> 
> Japan: +810352869090
> 
> Mexico: 5255102550
> 
> New Zealand: 045861048
> 
> Norway: +4781533300
> 
> Philippines: 028969191
> 
> Poland: 5270000
> 
> Portugal: 21 854 07 40/8 . 96 898 21 50
> 
> Russia: 0078202577577
> 
> Spain: 914590050
> 
> South Africa: 0514445691
> 
> Sweden: 46317112400
> 
> Switzerland: 143
> 
> United Kingdom: 08457909090
> 
> USA: 18002738255
> 
> My story isn't the reason why people end their lives. There are many reason why a person would end their life and my story isn't the bases why someone would end their life. 
> 
> More lighter tone, I am happy your read it and you should gave a comment if I should write something longer.


End file.
